


If You Knew

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Stalking, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:If You KnewFandom:Due SouthMusic:Austin WillacySummary:A dance of seduction, frustration, and loss





	If You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This Due South vid is 99 44/100% Ray free. It is Ray-safe for your viewing pleasure. If you have a preferential Ray, fugedaboudit, he ain't here. If there's a Ray you hate, don't worry, he's not here either. 
> 
> Special thanks are due to Morgan Dawn for loaning her videotapes, killabeez for audio editing assistance, cesperanza for touchy-feely/feminist-optimist beta, and astolat for beyond-the-call-of-duty technical beta.
> 
> (and 1001 Mexican whooping llamas, you know who you are)

**Password:** showme


End file.
